johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Pepsi
Reginald John 'also known as "'The Last Pepsi"' '''is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known to be the last surviving member of his kind, Pepsi. 'BACKSTORY' Previously living in a planet full of Pepsis, Pepsi Boi was the son of the famous Pepsi Man. Who led the population thru it's days and was known to be a badass mutherfucker. One day, Pepsi Man decided to have an affair with the wife of the Coca-Cola Man. When Coca-Cola man found out, he grabbed his Coca gun and shot Pepsi Man in the chest. He quickly left back to his planet where he started to get death threats from Coca-Cola Man. Being scared that his wife would find out about the affair, send nukes to Dr. Pepper's Planet and said it was Coca-Cola Man who blew up their planet. This caused Dr. Pepper to nuke Coca-Cola Man's place and Coca-Cola Man nuked Pepsi Man's Planet. This resulted in a war against Coke's. The War went on for 10 years resulting in over 10 million deaths just to hide an affair. However the war ended when Coca-Cola Man prepared a Bomb that would blow the entire Pepsi Planet. However it turns out that Coca-Cola Woman was pregnant with Pepsi Man's baby. She gave birth to The Last Pepsi in the Planet, she send him to Earth while she watched her own planet blowing up. Pepsi Man and Coca-Cola Man got into a fight which resulted in both of them dying by the Bomb explosion. The Last Pepsi was then raised in Earth by Doctors who experimented on him to see how a being can be a Pepsi. This gave The Last Pepsi a bunch of fame and went on to produce Pepsi's for every human and being the mascot. The Goverment made it seem like there was a man in a costume playing Pepsi but in reality it wasn't, it was an actual being, they told The Last Pepsi he needed a human name so the Humans don't think there's aliens out there. Which resulted in The Last Pepsi getting his human name "'Reginald John'" However he quickly realized he wasn't the only mascot with Coke products. It turns out there where a Coca-Cola offspring and Dr. Pepper children who made it into earth as well. This got Pepsi really pissed and went on to sabotage their drinks by putting Poison into them, however it turns out he put poison on drinks that where Coca-Cola off brands and only got those products shut down and resulted in over 108,213 of the population in Africa to die from it. The Last Pepsi then went on to make a video game to beat Coca-Cola however the game got bad reviews and it ended up in The Last Pepsi getting fired from his own company. Upon the Coca-Cola Son hearing this, he launched an army against Pepsi for having his father destroy the planet, The Last Pepsi having to escape, went on to hide in South Africa where he encountered Johnny Cooper and Edpic 888 in a crossfight between them and some army of the Jeri Gang. Pepsi went on to help them by spraying poisones Pepsi on Jerimiah's minions. They later went on to become good friends where they killed more Jeri's minions and finish the war that was going on there. The Last Pepsi told Johnny and Edpic that he's being haunted by Cokes. They both agreed to help Pepsi and went on to kill as many Coca-Cola's as they can. However Coca-Cola beated the shit out of Edpic and Johnny and was about to kill Pepsi. Pepsi got the upper hand when he unleashed his hoverboard that shanked Coca-Cola from the behind like Spider-Man 1. Coca-Cola Boi told The Last Pepsi that his mother was his mother and he just killed his Step-Brother. This resulted in an M. Night Shymalan Plot twist that caused Pepsi to scream. However he embraced it and finished the rest of the Coca-Cola man's. Putting them off of business. Johnny, Edpic and The Last Pepsi are off in an adventure to kill off Dr. Pepper and put his business down. 'The Time Warp' The Last Pepsi(Reginald John),Edpic and Johnny are off on a new adventure. Reginald is forming an army of his truest combatants. He is resurrecting Freddie Mercury and bringing Reggie Fils Aime down from Canada with his maple syrup and the Cooper Gang to take down Jesus. Jesus is holding a potential ally and spouse in danger,Pepsi Lady. Reginald has had a past of containing secrets of sexual intercourse with another but if this plan succeeds he will drop the slut instantaneously. The reason he is looking for a new spouse is because he wants purebred Pepsi's,so he can retire his name as The Last Pepsi and become the true successor to the Pepsiman name he's been striving to claim. Reginald will need to pull out his most courageous moves to take out the challenger for the upcoming war. Not just with Jesus,but with another evil and dangerous threat. One more powerful than every soda combined. RC Cola Man. But as they are travelling they come across a mini black hole. In a last ditch effort,The Last Pepsi pushes Edpic and Johnny to the side and gets sucked in to the black hole. In this interdimensional warp Reginald starts to think about the life he has left behind. He thinks about the Soda Apocalypse. He thinks about his wife,Pepsi Lady. He can't get emotional,he has to focus on going back to his Earth Reginald spots a wall of dimensional warps. He floats and see multiple dimensions. He sees one where he is dead and the world has gone to shambles with Coca Cola man reigning supreme over Earth. He sees one where intersteller Cola beings don't even exist and Johnny Cooper and Edpic live lives as humans with hardly any conflict. But thats not the world he's looking for. He finds a world that looks like his and he hops in. He flies at millions of miles per hour through hyperspace before flying down to an Earth. 'Earth-3104''' Reginald crashes down into a yard in Los Angeles. He's completely knocked out. He is woken up by a female. He does not know who this is but she is puzzled by the specimen in front of her. Reginald asks whether he's heard of him with her reply being no. Pepsi is crushed with the realization that he is not on the right Earth. He asks multiple questions about where he is and whats going on. They start to talk a lot and he realizes this civilization of human is not gonna get him back to Earth. He asks if he can stay at her house for a while and she hesitantly accepts. He asks for her name and she replies with "Pokimane". Category:Main Characters Category:Characters